valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 7 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation No more clowning around! The hunt for Armstrong’s estranged wife is taking a strange turn through America’s most bizarre traveling circus…and it’s no laughing matter! Besieged by a deranged troupe of malformed Armstrong clones, the world’s hardest-traveling adventurers may have finally met a match more dysfunctional than they are! And if that wasn’t enough absurdity for one day, a Russian science bear is about to come barreling through the big top with grave news for Archer & Armstrong! NEXT STOP CLOWNTOWN continues its precarious trip trough the fetid underbelly of Americana here…and rising star Rafer Roberts (HARBINGER RENEGADES) and Eisner Award winner Mike Norton (Revival) are coming along for the ride! Next Stop: Clowntown, Part 2 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * ** ** ** Helga the Horse Dancer ** ** Mad scientists ** Ringmaster ** ** The Strongmen Other Characters: * * Nauka's Freakshow ** Choona the Lobster Woman ** Hairy Wolf Man ** Mister Mistake ** Poo Butt the Monkey Man ** Slenda the Beauty ** Tumba ** Tumbo ** Weird Elephant Man * Random family * Young Communists of America Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * Armstrong's finger * * Falafel stand * Socialist Propaganda * The Knives of the October Revolution / Knives of Death * The Oppressive Wheel of Destiny Vehicles: * Cotton Candy truck * Helga's horse * Lion * Pink beetle * Science bus * Stupid little cars Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , & , & , & * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Archer and Armstrong fight the Soviet scientists. When the fight is over, the pair bump into Gub Gub. Gub Gub leads Archer and Armstrong to the circus sideshow. Mister Mistake explains how the circus attempted to recreate immortality. The circus freaks tell Archer and Armstrong how to infiltrate the Soviet Scientists. Demitri, Ivan and Tatiana search for Armstrong using the security camera system. Archer and Armstrong infiltrate the circus. They unsuccessfully attempt to recreate a circus act and are attacked by the performers. As Archer and Armstrong infiltrate the labs, they are greeted by Ivan. Ivan shows the original source, Armstrong's finger. The Sisters of Perpetual Darkness attempt to kill Mary-Maria. Her faction of sisters kill the would-be assassins. Mary-Maria and her sisters prepare to fight the remaining sisters. Davey and the Bagmaker's Apprentice, Part 2 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * Mr. Carmichael Locations: * ** Dulche & Gerberna offices * ** Items: * Armstrong's Satchel * Digital camera * Fabric samples * Handbags * Vehicles: * D&G bus Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: }} Synopsis Oliver and Davey try to sell a handbag online before going to work. They think that they see Archer and Armstrong. Oliver swears vengeance. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 7.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 7 Gorham Variant.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 7 McKone Variant.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 7 Robertson Variant.jpg Textless Cover Art File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 7 Gorham Variant Textless.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 7 McKone Variant Textless.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 7 Robertson Variant Textless.jpg Related References External links